Engaged
by LupineMoon
Summary: Two shot Harry and Ginny are finally engaged. How will everyone react? Based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse. RENT CD 2, track number 9 is Contact from the Original Broadway Cast version, NOT the movie. For those who don't know, its a suggestive song.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he and Ginny would have gotten together much sooner. I don't own Dangerverse, for I could never make as good as it is.

**A/N: Thanks to Hestia Hesperus for beta-ing this for me!**

**Engaged**

**By LupineMoon**

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter lay on Harry's bed on a warm, summer afternoon. Ginny had her head on Harry's chest, allowing her hair to spill across his stomach. Harry stroked it and sighed contentedly, one hand behind his head.

"Are you happy?" Harry asked, smiling down at her.

"Very," she answered as she rolled over onto her elbow so that she was looking up at him. She kissed him gently, running her hands through his messy black hair, making it stand up on end. "I mean, what more could I ask for? I'm finally done with school and I'm lying in bed with the man I love…but not just any man. With Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort. I'd be insane not to be happy."

"Glad to know that. Speaking of being happy, I think I have something that will make you even happier." Harry shifted slightly and gently lifted Ginny off of him so he could get off of the bed. Ginny looked a little miffed that her "pillow" had been taken but, seeing Harry smiling, let him go.

Harry turned toward his bedroom door and waved his wand, casting a Silencing Charm on it.

Ginny looked intrigued. "What are you doing?" she asked as she rolled onto her stomach. She cupped her chin in her hands and watched him rummage around his room, scratching his head and looking puzzled.

"You'll see. Now, close your eyes for a minute. I have a surprise."

Ginny pouted but obeyed. She almost opened her eyes when she heard an "Aha!" but resisted the temptation. There was some more rustling and then, a few moments later, she heard him say, "Okay, you can open them now."

She did and the sight before her took her breath away. Harry Potter was kneeling in front of her, with a small closed box in his hand, grinning broadly. "First of all, Ginny, happy birthday. I wasn't sure what to get you until I decided that since you're of age now, I would be allowed to do this. Ginny…_I love you_. I've loved you for a long time—years, in fact. And I would love nothing more than for you to marry me."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at her hopefully. She choked back a sob. "Oh, Harry. Yes…yes, of course, _yes_!"

Harry carefully opened the box and, as Ginny gasped, placed the ring on her finger. It was a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle surrounded by bright, miniscule crystals.

"Did you…did you do this by yourself?"

Harry nodded. "No one else knows. I wanted to keep it a surprise. You know how news travels around here."

Ginny nodded ruefully. "Especially with this lot. We can't keep anything from them."

"No, we can't. I'm shocked no one knows yet. Do you like it?" he asked hopefully as he seated himself next to her again on the bed.

Her answer was nonverbal but it assured him that she loved it very much. She gently pushed Harry onto his bed and continued to show her appreciation while he responded in kind. As the couple became less restrained, buttons became undone and garments ended up on the floor. The two were in their own world until there was a yell from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!" Aletha called.

There was a short pause as the two looked at each other before Harry cast a spell in the direction of the door, loosening the Silencing Charm he'd placed there earlier.

"We're kind of busy!" he yelled back.

"With _what_, may I ask?" This time it was Sirius' voice, sounding slightly amused and worried at the same time. "You two never miss dinner! Except for Ron, both of you eat the most; so either this must be important, or you're hiding something. What are you doing?"

"Celebrating Ginny's coming of age, what else?"

"Well, hurry up!" said Sirius, beginning to sound impatient. "My dinner's getting cold!"

Ginny groaned. "And we were just getting comfortable…" She started to get up but Harry stopped her.

"You all go ahead. We're a bit busy," he called out.

"Again, doing _what_? Why can't you come down here and celebrate?" This time it was Remus.

"Because we want to celebrate our engagement alone for the time being!" Harry snapped without thinking. He and Ginny paused as they waited to hear a reaction to his last words.

A few seconds later, he got one.

It consisted of screaming from the women and yelling and clapping from the men. There was a tremendous amount of noise as the rest of the family came running up the stairs toward Harry's room. As they reached the door, Harry quickly said "_Colloportus!"_ and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching sound. The knob began jiggling as several people, by they sound of it, tried to open the door at once.

"Open the door, I want to see!"

"_No_! No, you don't! Go away, we're busy, I tell you!" Ginny shouted, looking as though she wanted to hex them all into next month.

There was a short pause before Draco—who seemed to be squished as his voice was more muffled than the everyone else's—replied, "Er…we really should leave you alone, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, you should! Unless you want to see RENT CD number two, track number _nine_ reenacted live by the two of us," said Ginny, grinning mischievously.

There was a moment of silence on the other end as the other occupants of the house pondered the meaning of this statement before there was a chorus of gagging and retching noises and the company went stampeding back downstairs to the kitchen. Harry chocked back a laugh and looked apprehensively at the door, as if expecting it to be blown off its hinges and the Pack parents come barging in.

"Now…where were we?" Ginny asked as she smiled seductively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, downstairs the younger members of the family were looking a little green.

"I don't think I can ever get those images out of my head." Draco said, with a disgusted look on his face. "Well, now there's more dinner for Padfoot, because I certainly don't feel hungry anymore."

Several choruses of "Me, neither," followed.

Draco swallowed. "I'm going to my room." And with that, he headed out of the kitchen, closely followed by Meghan, Luna, Neville and Hermione.

Simultaneously, two men asked, one verbally and the other mentally, "Well, shall we take a leaf out of Harry and Ginny's book, for once, and follow their lead?"

Both women in the room vigorously agreed and the kitchen was soon empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please leave a review!


End file.
